


Part #2

by Must_have_been_the_wind



Series: Tree bros gift [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, again I can’t really say much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must_have_been_the_wind/pseuds/Must_have_been_the_wind
Summary: Evan panicking feat.Zoe~~~~Part two of a tree bros fic I’m posting for a friends birthday, you should probably read #1 first but I can’t tell you what to do.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Tree bros gift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609789
Kudos: 9





	Part #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_follower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_follower/gifts).



Before he could get deeper something shook him, looking around he spotted Zoe in front of him. 

“Evan, are you ok?” she asked, truthfully he shook his head. Quietly she leaned down and hugged him, “It’ll be ok. Let’s just head down to the hospital and we can see. Connor will be laid there in the bed, probably waiting for you so he can hug you as well.”

“b-but what if-” is all he could get out before Zoe cut him off, “what if he’s angry at whoever hit him? Don’t worry after living with him for like eighteen years I know how to deal with him. And so do you, just give him a smile and he’s calm instantly.” It was reassuring to hear Zoe joke around like normal even though she’s most likely just as worried as him. A minute later they got in her car and set off.

…

Even if it had only been ten minutes the car ride felt like hours. Luckily they found a parking spot near the entrance so they could get in quickly. 

Evan had to stop himself from running up to the reception desk.

“E-excuse me, where can I f-find Connor Murphy?” Surprisingly he wasn’t as nervous as usual, maybe it’s because of the situation.

“Can I ask who you both are?” the receptionist replied, “Evan Hansen, h-his emergency contact. And Zoe Murphy his s-sister.” He answered quickly. 

The lady quickly typed something before looking up at him and speaking again. “I’m afraid you can’t see him right now, I’ll call you when he’s in a room.” She explained.

What if he’s badly hurt. What if he’s in surgery. W-what if he-hes goi-”

“Hey Evan, come sit down.”

He did as told and sat next to Zoe.

“I know it might not help but, Connor is hard-headed and stubborn as hell. He definitely won’t let himself die yet. I can imagen it now, he’s just yelling at the grim reaper to fuck off because he aint dying yet.” Evan let out a watery laugh. He could imagen it too.


End file.
